


Manjusuka

by Doubleeye3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pyschological, Seinen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubleeye3000/pseuds/Doubleeye3000
Summary: Arekkusu Moraresu is just an ordinary college student at Hiroriya University who experiences strange dreams and mysteriously feels his heart abnormally than others.His life will change like never before.At the same time mysterious raids on the highly technical and sketchy Tatsumi and Co. have been happening, the famous group are known as the "Prismio".As a Consequence the SIC is formed.But,they are only in one of many districts,There other terrorizers, with special abilities...And InnocentsCan He Save Them?





	1. Ch 1: Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. this is my first work/ series its gonna be short chapters for now and when I get better as the story progresses, it could be longer, so mind my weirdness.
> 
> Thank you very much!

Chapter 1: Introduction

__________________________________________

I've always been a smart kid, wasn't too strong, I've always wanted what's best for people, I never wanted to hurt anyone, but what could I do to change the world, I'm always stuck in this cycle,  
can I save them all?

It was black, it seemed like it was the future, a voice spoke to him,”Go”.  
Light shines upon Arekkusu’s face as he awoke, the studious boy lept up,went to his restroom and begins to swiftly brush his teeth while turning on his television to the news anchor lady speaking “there has been a new terrorist attack by supernatural forces, late around midnight the Tatsumi and Co. was raised and unreleased reports of what was stolen.” 

The television was cut off by Arekkusu, “Times are getting creepier and creepier I guess.” Spoke Arekkusu, he then messed with his black hair stroking it to his side for his normal look, in order to have his formal appearance, wore his normal line of jackets for the winter and some comfortable pants.He then sets off to his school named Hiroriya Unviersity to begin his new day.

Arekkusu adventures through the streets of Japan optimistically, living the life of a normal young man, the yellow beam of the sun shines half of his face, “here we go.” Arekkusu arrived at the school and passes through the gates.

As Arekkusu walks to his classes he is pushed to the side by some Dark looking fellow saying “Hey,hey,hey,hey, I remember you, you're that one kid who cause this to my face, who do you think!” he pointed at the scar on his lip and Arekkusu remembered about a week ago he was running to his classes because he was going to be late and knocked someone over without him even stopping and this then shocked Arekkusu into him pleading “I'm sorry ,I'm sorry, I didnt mean it! He began to shed a tear 

The Dark looking fellow then saw that and felt overwhelming guilt and lets him go stating uncomfortably “uhh.. it's fine.. just make sure you stop next time.” Scratching his head he quickly starts to walk away, but Arekkusu shouts “Thank you, I will, I will be better!” This cringed the fellow and he started to walk faster.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Arekkusu didn't have many friends at the University because most of them went to other schools instead of the one he's attending, so he was alone, but he wasn't bothered by it all, he was used to it. He’s always interested in making new friends at the school,Arekkusu finally enters the class, he smiling he sort of watches the students as he makes to his seat trying to be formal, in thoughts to himself,he was interested in being class president but Arekkusu had competition as he spectates the possible competitors. Arekkusu though doesn't really take that seriously if he loses, he’s the type to cheer on afterwards.

Readied for class, the professor begins to announce a new student, “ Attention class, we'll be having a new arrival transfer student from Shuji…” ------Arekkusu thought “I've heard of that school before some ki….” He was cut off by the entrance of the new arrival,”Ayato Polo” The professor announced. The class bowed attentively, as the boy walked to his new seat behind Arekkusu he kinda had a vulgar style, messy orange hair, Arekkusu thought to himself “how did he get to a school like this?” The professor then began class on Social Psychology.

Class passed and Polo was already looking into his phone while in class, Arekkusu noticed him since his phone wasn't on vibrate and carefully angled himself to spy on him, but then the vulgar boy saw that he wasn't good at spying and said “what's the matter with you?” 

Arekkusu then had a strange face and replied “Uhh, I was just wondering if you needed some help” with closed eyes and fake smile, Polo then said “Im good, anyways I don't feel like it right now, I'm more of a a uhh.” He begins trying to think of a word, Arekkusu now in shock and in thought “how'd did he even get here?” 

Polo shook his head and said “ Whatever, nothing's new after the first 2 years of school, anyways I don't know about you, but what do you think of the raids that have been happening recently, sometimes I think it's secret ops from the government.” Arekkusu shunned with a weird face not even expecting this conversation with this new kid, but for some reason he was cool with it “I believe they're terrorists who's causing the public to suffer, even if people believe they're doing some good, it doesn't matter, that's not the way problems should be solved .” Folding his papers Polo replied “I see, hmm well, everyone has their opinions, but what about when society is the one that’s messed up buddy.” Arekkusu looked at Polo “Well in that case sure, but it shouldn't cost innocent people’s jobs.”

Soon after that was said the professor called for “Class Dismissed.”

As Arekkusu began to leave the classroom --Polo soon followed with a shouting “heeeeeey!” Arekkusu then turned and said “you need something?” Polo took his hand out and said “Nice to meet you man!” Arekkusu then agreed formally.

Leaving the sight of Polo, he still wondered how someone like him, even make it to Hiroriya, he seemed like a slacker without being formally dressed, or attentive to the class. “How strange, but it's ok that he can get comfortable at the school I guess.” As he continued walking through the courtyard he saw the Dark looking fellow once again, but Arekkusu just kept walking.

Approaching the exit to the school Arekkusu heard a grown voice call his name, he turned and it was a man from the University’s staff, he came closer and began stating that Arekkusu had “been communicating with Polo-kun, that he should be aware of him since the boy came from a difficult environment with many incidents, be could cause trouble, has he tried to anything suspicious?” “No not really.” Replied Arekkusu, both nodded and passed away from each other.

At the gate of the school a certain shout was coming from behind, progressively getting louder, it was Polo, Arekkusu again formally said “hello.” Polo asked if he could hang out with Arekkusu and show him around, of course Arekkusu agreed and Polo thanked him,Polo then stated “Alright man just call me Ayato-kun, I hate the last name.” Kicking the dirt of his shoes. The boys explore the city, Arekkusu asked “why did you transfer to Hiroriya, is it because of the incidents that we were discussing?” Ayato replied with a nod but without the iconic vulgarness he had. They stopped Ayato then started explaining why “Back at around my place there were alot of issues, concerning me with the students there, I picked up alotta fights, etc.etc.”He looked away

Arekkusu knew something else had happened but ignored the thought anyways, “I guess I made a friend.” He thought

Later he made his way to home news of more minor buildings of Tastumi and Co. Were raided this morning, and they took responsibility.

Its evening Arekkusu felt way more exhausted than usual and just went to bed early, he made sure to eat, and study assignments before going though. As he was drifting in the slumberness of sleep, in the darkness of cognition for some reason he 

Heard the voice speak to him “Get out of the cycle, save them.”  
As deep sleep came, then he asked  
“ who?”


	2. Classroom Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arekkusu falls into a distortion, he is lost and scared.   
> Will he succumb to its darkness, or live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a while but trust me I've been writing all summer and through the rest of the chapters I've written per week I'd say the quality gets a little better, but hey easy reading, and I'm also prepared to release weekly chapters, and finally thanks for reading.  
> The weekly series had just begun!

 

_________________________________________

 

_ Come back to us, comeback----I can hear explosions and feel the sun _

 

_ Get up, get up, how can I do anything, if I cant get up _

 

_ My body floods _

 

_ With blood _

 

_ Can I save them all? _

 

_ Baddum _

Awoken and shaken Arekkusu is panting as he sits up, not comprehending the dream he just had “What was that? I was so frozen jeez.” He finally stands, clutching his chest he walks to his bathroom to normally begin his routine of the day, but for some reason he thought he notice a small glow, or a spark from with his chest.

 

“Nah it's just my mind, I literally just woke up.” He giggled to himself, his mind was clear and ready to start out the next day of his normal studies at the University of Hiroriya.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


The Professor announced a presentation to be assigned to the class, and partners we're allowed and immediately Arekkusu knew he was going to be partnered with Ayato cause he could already sense his signature “ahhh”, from the times he called for Arekkusu.

 

“Alright man, which section of the psychness are we going to present, we totally got this man!” Ayato exclaimed with a thumbs up.”We could do the psychoanalytic perspective, it could vary from many of Freud’s ideas-.” Arekkusu was starting to feel a weird migraine, he shut his eyes for a second.

 

Everyone including Ayato we're completely still as a picture. The colors of the class we're shifted to more cacophonic shades of normal setting, Arekkusu felt something distorted, it was unhealthy.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

“AHHHHHH---” a scream from outside the room shocked Arekkusu to the floor, he shut his eyes. The screeching door opens, a dark presence is felt through Arekkusu’s heart. Heavy footsteps, chains crackling,scratchy breathing was intensifying.

“I can't take it anymore!” Arekkusu screamed, he ran fumbling through the class trying to ignore the heavy presence. He opens the side door of the class and escapes slightly from the presence. The hall was dark, Arekkusu took out his phone flashlight “What’s happening, what's going on with me?” 

 

He explored the dark halls of the school, he hears faint cries and screams of men, women and children.”Help me.” A faint voice from the cafeteria that was clearly heard nearby. Arekkusu had a freaked out, fearful face as he looked towards where the voice came from and breathed “I have to see this or I'm never going to get out of this nightmare.” He clenched his fists and marched on. At the edge of the cafeteria Arekkusu spots a little boy figure and a dark presence holding her by the neck, Arekkusu was in tears he screamed “NOOOO NOOO NOOOO NOOO STOP STOP THIS!” he went up to the little boy and covered him with tears, but the tension was overwhelming.

 

“Why do you try? How pitiful you are, you will die like the rest of them.” A deep evil voice spoke. Arekkusu eyes wide open tears flowing “I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE, JUST LEAVE!” he screamed louder than before.”Oh no.” The evil voice said. Arekkusu turned surprised at these words for it seemed like “it” was in fear of Arekkusu, “It feared me?” The little boy tapped Arekkusu “It's because of your heart.” He said it with a smile. Arekkusu looked down at his chest “My heart?” 

 

As soon as he spoke those words everything went back to normal.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________

 

Ayato was suddenly  in front of him saying “Yo what's wrong with you, everyones looking at us kinda funny bro.” Arekkusu looked around the class “Sorry, I kinda was dozed off hehe.” Ayato replied “I see.” He could clearly tell something else was in mind..

 

“Soooo who were you thinking about huh?” Ayato whispered to Arekkusu. “Ummm nonono you got the wrong idea!” Arekkusu quickly denied that fact, like if he could be thinking like that. “Impossible, I was just thinking of a uhh bad dream.” Arekkusu trying to explain. “So you were thinking about a bad dream that you had, I think that's what you meant.” Ayato exclaimed, “Yea exactly that, I just couldn't put it together.” Arekkusu scratching his head with a short laugh, “And I thought you were smart.” Ayato took it too far with that one and Arekkusu with dark aura slapped him in the face with his textbook.

                  _______________________________________________________

 

After school, Arekkusu went straight home, he didn't understand what had happened to him at school that today, he only wanted to relax after all the stress of that “dream” had him through so he cooked himself some deliciously salted fries from America that he loved so much, “That dream was something, I wonder what it was meant from my heart and who was them? There's only so much I know, but it doesn't mean I wanna go through that again, that was so depressing, I hate that feeling.” Arekkusu held his chest “my heart?”

 

He finished finally frying his fries and poured ketchup as a dipping sauce, he ate the fries in wonder of how good they tasted, but he looked down on his last few pieces of fries and questioned “Who was that little boy? He seemed familiar, like my self.” He looked up “hmm.” Arekkusu wondered what could've happened if he had not made the choices he made in the dream. He stopped thinking about the dream and turned on the news and it was on recent news of Tastumi and Co. “The Tatsumi and Co. are being accused of Black market operations and the government is trying to run a investigation, but the company claims that the terrorists are working with the government bringing up the question Who is just?” Arekkusu then flipped the channels “Well obviously, why assume things now without any proof, I can't judge without any proof, ugh I hope the media aren't the ones corrupted.”

 

Later in the evening Arekkusu was lying down on his bed, holding his chest, taking in the cloudy night, he began to close his eyes…. “OH SNAP I GOTTA WORK ON THE PROJECT THAT’S DUE TOMORROW! I hope Ayato worked on his part.” Arekkusu worriedly stood up and began working on his part of the project.


	3. Presentations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Presentation; Will Arekkusu keep himself up?  
> Allies or Enemies?  
> And The Competition?

 

A slumped out Arekkusu unfolds, “All this work, hopefully Ayato can reliable I should text him.” But Arekkusu decided not to text him having some faith in him “Hopefully”.He grabbed his bag and headed off to the University.The bustling streets of students and working adults filled with the chilliness of the winter felt comfortable to Arekkusu, he admired this feeling of being alive it felt so relaxing and warmth to him “Ahh yes another beautiful day I suppose.” He continued on.

 

There was window full of TV's inside of a store conveniently displaying news of recent investigations on Tatsumi and Co. Arekkusu listened but not for too long since he didn't want to be late to class.

 

Arekkusu began to jog quietly through an empty sidewalk that he sometimes passes through.

Arekkusu notices someone familiar, The Dark Looking Fellow was on the same path but walking,Arekkusu wanted to greet him. 

“Hey uhh.”  Arekkusu stopped, because he didn't even know his name, The Dark Looking fellow turned around and looked at him “What peasant?” Arekkusu asked “Sorry, but what's your name?” He quickly replied “Catsumi.” Arekkusu replied “Catsumi?” “Yes Catsumi peasant, what do you want?” Catsumi aksed. “Well uh, how's your project for psych, I haven't seen you in class at all.” “Well maybe it's because I've already done it peasant.” Arekkusu was shook “How did you already do it?” Catsumi replied “It's cause I'm Catsumi.” Arekkusu was really confused, “Well uhh okay.” They approached the school gates. “Later peasant.” He walked away, “Wait where are you going?” Arekkusu questioned. “I'm going somewhere.” He pointed ahead. “I have no idea if he's being serious or sarcastic, has this whole school year been like this, have I noticed anyone, ha.” 

For some reason this little conversation with Catsumi made Arekkusu feel like he made a new friend and something has changed.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Hey Arekkusu, what's going on!” Ayato shouted. “Calm down, have you done your project.” Arekkusu asked with the little faith he had. Ayato turned and exclaimed “Yes.” Arekkusu was surprised, but he did somehow make it to this school for a reason.

 “Don’t worry about it, it's gonna be killer.” Ayato winked and smiled. “I sure hope so.” The professor walked in and ordered the class to begin presenting projects, each group group who went so far were either unprepared or pretty good, “I know your probably the type to run for this stuff but you should know, Class President elections are happening soon.” Ayato elbowed Arekkusu. “Well I knew that already, but why are you telling me?” Arekkusu asked. “Have you not been paying attention, there's someone in the next group that is about to present who's competition for you mate.” Ayato shrugged. “Wait who?” Arekkusu stopped looking at his notes and looked at the group who were presenting, they all seemed genuine, but then Arekkusu noticed one girl who stood out more than the others, her energy was very present , orderly, she had perfect posture and form, she rich brown hair, it wasn't very long since it looked a little over her chin, she had it in bangs, but what really took Arekkusu's sight, was her vibrant red eyes.

 

“Ahhhh, Arekkusu why are you staring?” Ayato claimed with a grin nudging on Arekkusu, he finally breaks from the trance, almost embarrassed “No,no,no you got it wrong I was just analyzing the competition Ayato.” Ayato knew he was lying .”Let’s listen.” Arekkusu stated, Ayato quietly agreed. The girl and her group destroyed the project, they might as well get a one hundred percent on their work. “I need to work harder in order for me to be recognize for class president.” Arekkusu claimed,

“Ayato, your part better be good, this looks like some serious competition, she’s literally perfect.” He clenched his fists.

“Oh so she's perfect?” Ayato smirked,then he laughed and stopped quickly, Arekkusu was displeased.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Arekkusu and Ayato we're now up next, but Arekkusu was totally nervous and Ayato was completely relaxed, like if he's was going to get a hundred percent on the project. Ayato winked at Arekkusu, and somehow this gave Arekkusu a strange confidence.

 They began presenting the Psychoanalytic Perspective,Arekkusu went off on the most important informational stuff about it, then surprisingly Ayato had some really cool informational research that blew the students and even Arekkusu himself was shaken.

Ayato seemed to have it all under control, he guided everything with ease, the students were following his lead, his character shined Arekkusu and he thought to himself, 

“Can I really be like that?” Arekkusu can feel his heart a lot more now, it is growing and growing until--

“Now, for the mastermind, my partner Moraresu-kun to take the stage!” Ayato signaled everyone’s attention to Arekkusu, he nervously gathered himself and his heart beating had faded away. Arekkusu was proud of Ayato, he didnt understand why, but he felt like it was natural. Arekkusu took the mic, and went off.

 

“And this concludes are presentation on Sigmund Freud’s Psychoanalytic Perspective.” The class clapped loudly---surprisingly, and even the red eyed girl was impressed. “Great this means I have a shot at being class president.”Arekkusu clinged on this very moment of hope.

”See, I told you that it was all under control.” Ayato crossed his arms and leaned back on his desk. 

“Thank you” Arekkusu smiled.

 

“Due to this presentation, I bet the class received a clearer picture of what I can be for the class!” Arekkusu cheered. “I sure hope so heh.” Ayato scratching himself, in a little worry.

 

“Alright students, now that the presentations are now completed, here are the after class announcements.” The professor begins to take out his glasses to read to announcements, but at the same time he had shook expression for a second.

 

”Class, the elections for the class president are going to occur in the following week and then remember our class trip is in 2 months..” 

 

Arekkusu was traumatized “What there's no way I can influence the students in the few days left! And if its my luck, that red eyed girl has already started.” He puts his face down to think, 

“No worries if you can show that in a day you care about winning the election they might see that you are worthy of the role.” Ayato padded on Arekkusu. 

There was a moment of serene pause, “Ahh your right, thanks Ayato, I can totally pull this off and show the class that I am fit for them!” 

Arekkusu lifted himself with this confidence.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that day, “Cya Ayato-kun.” Ayato thumbed up to Arekkusu while departing, Arekkusu kept on walking thinking about ways he can display to the class that he is fit for the role of class president, yet he wondered what the red eyed girl had up her sleeves.

“WHAT!” Arekkusu grabbed his head, “Its my luck shes running for Class Presidency too.” He looked for her name and it was “Makoto Miko” he took the poster and stuffed it in his arm bag.

 

“Let's do this!” Arekkusu made a fist and sprinted home.


	4. Class Candidates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arekkusu tries to get the class to know him and his ideals for class president, while Ayato assists him with confidence.  
> Miko and Toma are the competition.  
> But what's with Toma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New font?

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ I need you here _

  
  


_ Why? And Who? _

  
  


_ Please come back to us _

  
  


_ Come back to me _

 

Loud explosions are surrounding Arekkusu, he feels like he can't move, he wanted to move. He screamed

“AGHHHH” panting at the shock of his dream he finally, awoke clutching his chest. “Alright, alright.”

He looks at himself in the mirror of his restroom.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Miko was looking at herself at her mirror, “Today we’ll totally take the prize of being class president.” A friend to Miko was Sora Toma, she had a shorter height and figure(not a loli), she had a relaxing purple hair color and the hair is pinned up at the back with a black bow with side braids.”Ohhhhh Mako-chan, what's the plan? Are we going to expose the school's dirty shenanigans hmmmmm?”

Toma sarcastically hung around Miko's shoulders like  she was dancing.Miko grabbed a hold of Toma’s hand and pleasantly told her “ No way, we are going to do that, we have to show the class how dependable I can be.” She held her head high up in honor. 

 

“Oh Mako-chan, your just trying tingle your way to the men right?” Miko was startled “Huh? Is that it who is it, it has to be the competitors oh Mako-Chan your soooo scandalous!” Toma stretched her arms in sarcastic agony. “Noooooo nonono, Sora-Chan that is not the case, I can't handle your jokes!” Miko refused, greatly.”Alright, alright, I'll let you off the hook for this one, so what's the game plan hmm?” Toma tried mimicking Miko's urgency to touch her chin when she thinks about problems.”So in the first wave, we'll start greeting our fellow class, then we give them our message, and then prepare for our main speech at the end of school.” Miko smiled in confidence. “Let's just hope the competition aren't as good as they seem.” She touched her chin. “Oooooh I'm sensing something Mako-Chan!” Toma made a big grin on her face.Miko shook her head and sighed.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The day has begun, the battle for class president between students of similar ideals, wishes and goals, will somehow commence.

 

“Oi oi, Arekkusu how are you going to win the hearts of the people of Hiroriya again?” Ayato asked melodramatically as if he we're in a theatrical production.”Well I've already explained it, but okay.” Arekkusu sighed “Were going present ourselves in the most comfortable way, and were going to see what the majority of the students want for the general class and import that information for our speech at the end of the day.” Arekkusu caught his breath, but Ayato seemed to be holding in his laughter “Okay, okay I got it.” He crossed his arms.

 

Throughout the day Arekkusu and Ayato hiked through the school, spreading the goals of Arekkusu and what he could do for the class.

One particular student, had a very odd aura coming from her, in which attracted Ayato, he made a smirk.”Hey Arekkusu you wanna talk to her?” Arekkusu turned to look at the smaller looking girl with easy purple hair. “I’ve never seen her before so let’s give it a try Ayato, thanks.” Arekkusu smiled with a thumbs up, he approached this girl and formally announced “Hello—“ he was cut short, “Ahh soo you’re one of the competition for class president.” She had a not so innocent smile while leaning forward to Arekkusu, and he stepped back “Aww that’s great that you know.” he laughed nervously, there was something really strange about this particular person. 

 

“Yes, I do—.” She is cut off by the entrance of Makoto Miko, “She’s assisting her!” He thought nervously as she approached looking at both Sora-chan and Moraresu-kun, “I see, we haven’t formally met yet, Iam Makoto Miko.” She bowed.

 

Arekkusu, he was almost frozen hoping for Ayato to step in, but Arekkusu now thought that he probably told him to meet with the smaller girl on purpose. He looked at Miko’s diamond like eyes and that red sparkle feels like looking at royalty to him, he realized he was taking too long to reply and so, “Iam—Iam, Arekkusu Moraresu, I’m very glad to meet you Miko-San.” Sora saw this as a perfect moment to create discomfort “I'm sensing a great disturbance between you two huh!” she leaned to both of them, but more particularly to Arekkusu for some reason and Arekkusu leaned towards her to see what's the issue and she began nervously spoke “Uuhhhh what're you doing?” she blushed away at him and then Makoto found her chance to tease her with facial gesture, but then she gained her composure by smiling to herself.

 

“I hope your efforts for your run succeed for you.” Miko formally addressed a goodbye to Arekkusu and as she began to walk away with Toma, he called out “You too.” He looked at her with, competition attitude and as she turned she smiled in agreement.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“AHHHHHH!” Ayato began shouting, running towards Arekkusu with open arms, but Arekkusu looked at him with his head shaking “Did you know talking to the girl would make me meet Miko-san?” he crossed his arms. "Uhh oh well, I just wanted you to meet the competition, that's what friends do, make sacrifices.” Ayato made a edgy look. “I think you got the wrong idea of who was sacrificing.”

 

The two duos both walked in their separate ways, but in some spectacular fashion, Makoto and Arekkusu had the same situation universally. Sora was being temptatious as she's always making sarcastic jokes to Makoto, trying to expose maybe a side, yet secret to her own interests and Ayato always trying to make Arekkusu do unnecessary things without his knowledge, but for some reason it allows Arekkusu to bravely meet his decisions, he believes he could actually need this ability now, for his long run as class president and beyond,but the shared thought between Makoto and Arekkusu, is that they both--

 

“I've got to win this,the battle for Class President!”


	5. Class Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Itzu, and Ms.Akira, what could be their endgame? Do not forget about the others as well.
> 
> Arekkusu prepares for his speech, and has a interesting conversation.

 

A young man, though he seems foreign, has light dark skin-- his dark eyes fill the night room with glares. He passes through the infested halls  of an underground black market the walls looked like they were rotten and needed change. The thugs glared at him as he casually walked through, for they knew who he was. The young man walked into the private room with a large assortment of people. One of the thugs asked about who he was, one of them replied.

 

“Itzu”

 

“Your late again, I hope you know we can get our plans done more efficiently if you could actually arrive.”  The brutally vulgar man stated, then he looked for the rest of the group for some acceptance but no one made eye contact. “Now that Itzu arrived, we can begin reviewing the schematics.” The woman stood and placed her knife on Tatsumi and Co.’s main building “I’m open to suggestions.” She had a senile smile, “Right Ms. Akira” they all agreed. 

 

The room door shuts.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


It’s almost time, the past few days have been rough for Arekkusu, hes managed to get some attention, since the class is very unproductive to speak to, so it is difficult to compel the students from his class, but it could also just be his own fault. Arekkusu was having a difficult time believing in his abilities but Ayato boosted his confidence, Arekkusu has been very grateful. 

 

Preparations are happening for the speeches -- Ayato and Arekkusu are hanging out in the back stage, they notice, surprisingly there are 2 more candidates—“Aye Arekkusu, I heard most of our class is attending ehhh?” Ayato announced as Arekkusu is having some nice candy “That'll be nerve racking.” Arekkusu ate some more then sighed, “Hmm, I wonder where everyone else is.” Arekkusu held his chin, Ayato leaned under Arekkusu closing in on him as if he suspected him of some crime, “Ehhh, or maybe your thinking about the competition?” Ayato smiled softly elbowing Arekkusu, “You're not wrong, but it's not what you think.” He crossed away from Ayato. “Hmm, really no Toma or Miko?” He grinned, Arekkusu attempted to ignore him. Arekkusu peeked around backstage close to the workshop where school play sets are created.

 

Miko and Toma overhear some of the stage managers speak about the elections, this makes Miko feels unease, but confident with the fear, “Hayy Mako-chan are you hearing rumours about your scandal?” Toma grinned and laughed while Miko was not impressed. “Toma it's almost time, thank you for your companionship I really appreciate it!” She closed her red eyes and gave her a innocent smile, Toma blushed and in looking at her smile she couldn't just make another joke, “Alright no problem.” She gave Miko a thumbs up as she departed to the audience. Miko watched as Miko exited backstage, she closed her eyes and started breathing for relaxation so she wouldn't be under stress, then she looked around the baclsateh area and noticed Arekkusu and Ayato, as a classmate and competitor she thought it would be even more relieving if she talked to her competition so she began heading towards them.

 

“Aye Arekkusu look whos coming.” Ayato took Arekkusu's attention and then he noticed her, “Oh really ahh heh that's cool.” Arekkusu prepared himself. “Hello Polo-kun and Moraresu-kun.” Miko smiled formally and respectfully and the boys both replied “Hello Miko-san!” Ayato the upbringer began everything, “ So what's up Miko-san?” Ayato wanted to know her, but especially for Arekkusu because he can't just be the only he talks to. “Everything is well, it's just this is going to be a real challenge.” Miko-san held her self in high hopes, “Yea same here, I can totally relate.” Arekkusu smiled and giggled a little , then held his chin “Well, I'm also a bit nervous about all this, I hope the class will be merciful if it's not up to their standards.” He looked a little down, Miko noticed Arekkusu's downness and it kind of worried her, but then Ayato pushed his shoulder “Oi what's wrong with you man, why do you have to have such a sorry attitude your supposed to have fun-- I think, so stop it already, you're probably gonna a reveal a weakpoint to Miss Miko-san here.” Arekkusu realized this and he raised his head up to look at Miko “Oohhh haha please forgive my melancholy, I hope the best comes for you hehe!”Arekkusu smiled timidly. “Well it's almost time now, so break a leg Arekkusu and Miko-san!” Ayato crossed his arms around his back and nodded back as he exited backstage. “Thanks.” Arekkusu and Miko replied

 

An announcer spoke “Ten minutes until the speeches begin.” 

 

Arekkusu and Miko are just standing backstage, Arekkusu doesn't really have any idea what to bring up to her, but unexpectedly Miko asked something “So, Moraresu-kun what do you do on your off time, besides school? Miko was curious of her competitor, “Well, I like to read books, more on the fantasy side-- for example there is an American writer named Kathryn Lasky who writes this series called  _ Wolves of The Beyond.”  _  Arekkusu noted, and Miko asked “What draws you to that particular story?” Arekkusu

replied “I like the story, because it is a story with someone who you would never expect to save everyone, well almost everyone.” He laughed

“I see.” Miko could understand what he meant.

 

Time has passed between their conversation, a competitor has already made their speech and the announcer finally announced “Makoto Miko the next candidate.” Arekkusu looked over at Miko and congratulated her “ Good luck!” He waved to her -- “Thank you Moraresu-kun I wish the same for you, I hope we'll see each other once more.” Miko’s ruby like eyes looked over at Arekkusu and she waved.

 

She was on stage the lights shined on her and surprisingly most of the class attended, Miko was confused she didn't expect this,  she thought to herself “Why are there so many people here?” she began anyway—”Hello, I'm Makoto Miko running for your class president, I understand the class needs and unwanted services for the students of Hiroriya University— her speech made the class cheer for her, it was outstanding— It was time for Arekkusu, his name was being announced by the announcer

“Okay it's time.” Arekkusu clenched his fist

 

Arekkusu began to walk out into the stage, he noticed the many people that are actually there, he noticed Ayato’s shadow as he thumbed up in the crowd. “Okay—Hello, I am Arekkusu Moraresu and I'm here to tell you how I feel.” Arekkusu somehow began to feel his heart beat—everything felt slow, the lit up room now dark.

 

“It's happening again.” Arekkusu was in fear, the whole auditorium was at full presence, now it was dark, corrupted, distorted Arekkusu didn't understand why this had happen right here in the class elections, questions raced through Arekkusu but the fear was eating him up.

 

He closed his eyes.


End file.
